


The Northern Pirate [Podfic]

by Loverlylo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Brief Flashback To Canon Assault, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverlylo/pseuds/Loverlylo
Summary: To celebrate his victory on the Blackwater, Joffrey decides to take his new ship on its maiden voyage. Sansa is on board King Joffrey’s Valor when it’s captured by pirates. She and Joffrey are taken hostage, and Captain Jon Snow takes a liking to one of his captives.





	The Northern Pirate [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Northern Pirate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869558) by [TheAsexualScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio). 



> A huge thanks to TheAsexualScorpio for allowing me to podfic their story, and allowing me to sacrifice their work on the altar of inexperience. This is a great fic, and I recommend it highly. Really, that goes for anything by TheAsexualScorpio. 
> 
> Apologies for the inconsistent audio, I had mic issues that were not realized until recording was completed.


End file.
